Rachel is pregnant
by Jessica Rose 121
Summary: This is my first story ever. The New Directions won Regional's so Finn took Rachel out on a date and well they did something so then a few days later Rachel found out something that will change Finn and her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1:The accident is the problem

**This is my first ever story and I am very excited about it. It is a Finchel story with dramatic scenes. Just so you know I am 12 years old and would appreciate it if you would not criticize me.**

Chapter 1: The accident leads up to the problem

The New Directions just won Regionals they had three months to practice before going to New York for Nationals. Finn and Rachel went out to dinner to celebrate the win at Regionals. Finn took Rachel breadsticks and after words Finn was being romantic and all he got a hotel room for the both of them and he surprised her with it. She thought that she was ready to take it to the next level and they did the next day Rachel was going over to Finn's house and she did they went to a movie and then they both went back and Rachel went home. A few days later Rachel relised she missed her period and she was worried so she went to the store and bought a prenecey test and she went home to use it.

She sat down after doing it and it was a positive she was pregnant. She was so scared she did not let anybody come over to see her because she was really upset and scared. The next day she went to school and she was at her locker at the end of the day when she saw Finn coming over to her she was so scared to tell him. When she shut her locker Finn was right there and he asked her what was the matter and Rachel just looked at him crying and he asked her again if she was ok and she just looked at him and said "I love you Finn and when I tell you I hope you don't leave me" and Finn just looked at her confused and said " I love you too and why would I leave you" Rachel looked up and took a deep breath and said " Finn I-I am pregnant" and Finn said it is mine and Rachel knew he dealt with this with Finn but that wasn't his.

Rachel said "ya it is yours and I am not lying" she also said "Finn I know you probably want to tell your mom, Burt and Kurt but Kurt will probably tell people and I don't want anybody to know until our parents know." So they went to the choir room with Finn holding his hand. When Mr. Shuster walked in he saw how quit Rachel was but he went on and said "today we are working on our dancing" Finn rose his hand up and asked if it was ok if Rachel didn't do this because she was not feeling good. said "can I see you and Rachel in the hall for a minute." So they went in the hall and asked is everything ok and Finn and Rachel said "no" and they both looked at each other and they then looked at and Rachel said "I-I-I am pre-pre pregnant" and was surprised that Rachel was pregnant. , Finn, and Rachel went back into the choir room. When they went into the choir room everybody wanted to know why Rachel won't participate and so Finn looked at Rachel and she nodded and they looked at everyone else and Finn said "you guys you are not allowed to tell people this" and they all promised so Finn said "Rachel is pregnant and it is my baby" and they all looked at Rachel and they all thought that Rachel would never be a teen mom. Quinn went up and gave Rachel a hug and said "if you ever need anything I can help you and congratz" then she looked at Finn and said "you better be there for Rachel and your baby because if you aren't you will have to deal with me" and then she gave them both a hug. Mercedes went up and gave them both a hug and then the entire glee club went up and gave them a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the parents

Chapter 2: telling the parents and seeing what they say

The next day Finn and Rachel decided to tell their parents together so they decide to tell Finn's mom and Burt then tell Rachel's dads. Rachel was scared to tell her dad's because she knew that they did not represent teenage pregnancies and they also thought that was desreasing there family. So Rachel and Finn asked if they could skip glee club so they could do tell their parents and said "of course." so they went to Finn's house and sat down on the couch and then Finn called his mom over to the living room and Finn's mom Carole came and sat down on the chair. Carole asked them why they needed to talk to her and Finn and Rachel looked at her and Rachel said "please don't be mad at Finn or me but we have to tell you because it will happen in 9 months."

Finn's mom had a confused look on her face and looked at Finn and Finn said "mom Rachel is pregnant and it is my baby" Finn's mom looked very confused and she said "Rachel are you sure that you are pregnant" and Rachel just sat there with tears in her eyes and said "ya I am sure the test proved it." So Carole went over to Rachel and gave her a huge hug and tolled Rachel that everything was going to be ok. Then Carole asked Rachel if she told her dads yet and Rachel shook her heads no. Then they went over to Rachel's house and went up to her room with Finn they were waiting for her dads to get home and Rachel wanted to take a nap until they got home so she asked Finn if he wanted to take a nap with her and he said "ya" so they both took a nap. Rachel heard two car door's while she was waking up from her nap.

Then she woke Finn up and she turned on her music so her dads would think she is singing with Finn. Then she turned it off once Finn got up and they went out of the door heading down stairs to tell her dads when they got down stairs Rachel's dads were in the living room. So Finn and Rachel went to seat in front of them and they asked why they had to talk to them and Rachel said "because I need to tell you that I am pregnant." Rachel wanted them to say something so she said "say something please dad and daddy" Leroy (dad) stood up and said "you are princess (Rachel)" Rachel shook her head yes and Hierm (daddy) yelled at Rachel and he said "Rachel you have 2 hours to get all of your stuff and get out of this house you are a descrase to this family and you are not supposed to come back unless you have permission. So Finn helped Rachel pack up all of her stuff and she got it into his car and she went back in and gave her dad a hug and a kiss and left crying.

Finn wished he could do something but all he could do is tell Rachel that everything would be ok and he did not know how to help his girlfriend so instead of taking her to his house he took her to Quinn's house. So he parked his car so he could fill it up the car with gas when he was done he called his mom and asked her if Rachel could live with them because her dads kicked her out and she said "no because she did not want her there right now but she said that when the baby comes she would let her move in. So then he got into the car and they went to Quinn's house and Rachel asked if she could live there because her dads kicked her out and Finn's mom would not let her stay there right know. Quinn wanted Rachel to have a home so she didn't live in a tiny apartment so Quinn said "Rachel I told you I would help you with anything especially with your pregnancy." Rachel gave Quinn a hug and said "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3:The First Appointment

Chapter 3: The First Appointment

It was about 3 weeks since Rachel told Finn and their parents that she is Pregnant. It was Monday and Rachel had her first baby appointment and Finn did not want to go so Rachel asked Quinn if she would. Rachel wasn't showing or anything she just wanted somebody there with here in case anybody from school saw her. Rachel and Quinn were not able to go to glee club because that was the time the appointment was. Quinn had Rachel go to the doctor that delivered Beth because he made sure that I would know every week how the baby would grow and look.

That was also the reason why Finn did not want to go. was very happy because Quinn is helping Rachel through the pregnancy. asked Rachel what her parents said when they found out because he remembered what happened with Quinn and Rachel told that she was living with Quinn because her parents kicked her out permanently. Rachel and Quinn were there and they were waiting for the doctor to come out to call Rachel back while they were waiting they were reading magazines. Quinn asked Rachel if she was nervous and Rachel shook her head yes.

Then the doctor called Rachel back Rachel and Quinn both walked back. The doctor asked Rachel some questions and then they went back to this room were Rachel laid on a table and the doctor did a sonogram. Rachel saw her baby and she heard the heart beat and she thought it was cool. Quinn was very happy to go with Rachel it mad Rachel much calmer. Rachel asked the doctor when the baby bump would be visible the doctor told Rachel in a few weeks there would be a bump not that big but a bump you would be able to see it through.

When Rachel and Quinn got home Finn was there to see how it went and Rachel told Finn that he should come next time. The next day at glee club everyone wanted to hear how it went and Rachel kept saying that she can't wait for the day she can find out if it is a boy or girl. Rachel told everyone that the heart beat is so cool and just seeing the baby is so cool. The doctor was very nice he told her that in a few weeks there would be a very little bump. Rachel was so happy because every time she has an appointment she would get a picture of the baby inside of her she was so excited for her next one.

The doctor wanted her come in every week. Quinn told everybody that Rachel was first very nervous and then when she got into the room she was so nervous Quinn had to hold Rachel's hand. Once then the doctor showed her the baby Rachel was so excited and happy she wanted her baby to have a strong heartbeat. So she started preparing eating fruit and salads and she also rested a lot. Rachel and Quinn both had so much fun doing that together Rachel wanted Quinn to come with her but also have Finn come too and whenever Finn could not make it Quinn would be there with Rachel and they always had fun hearing the heart beat and Quinn loved seeing Rachel so happy and excited and not that she doesn't see Rachel excited about compiten and all. But Quinn really believed that Rachel was so excited about this baby.


	4. Chapter 4:The early rehearsal

Chapter 4: The early rehearsal

It was four days after Rachel's first baby appointment and she was having morning sickness so she went to school for as long as she could last not puking so she got Quinn and they told they were going home because Rachel was having really bad morning sickness so they also asked to tell Finn that they went home so he wouldn't worry and that he should relacse. On their way home Rachel got a call from the doctor he wanted Rachel to come he just wanted to check the baby. So they turned around and went their instead he just wanted to see why Rachel was having really bad morning sickness and just to see if the baby is not harmed by the morning sickness he wanted Rachel to go home and relax for a day. When they got home called Quinn to tell them that there was an early rehearsal tomorrow. Quinn told that she was not sure that they would make it she told that the doctor called and wanted to make sure that Rachel and the baby were ok because the morning sickness got worse and he wanted Rachel to relax for a few days.

Quinn told that the baby and Rachel were ok and that if the morning sickness does not get better Rachel will have to go to the doctor again and that she may have to go to the hospital until the morning sickness part of the pregnancy was over. Sadly the morning sickness got worse and worse so Quinn took her to the doctor and the doctor put her in the hospital until the morning sickness is not sever and that it was over. Rachel got bored everyday there she felt like she was in labor and the baby was here but she was in the hospital months which was not true Rachel was in the hospital for 1 month and of that month everybody came to visit Rachel. Plus that 1 month got her attention in an instant that 1 month went by really quick she saw that the bump grew and grew and grew until she had to wear here maternity clothes. When Rachel got out had an early rehearsal and they also surprised Rachel with a welcome back dinner Rachel still had to rest because her doctor put her on bed rest until the baby looked like it was ready for Rachel to start moving and she did not get sick so a month before Nationals Rachel was finally off bed rest and when she went to school that day everybody was being so nice to Rachel because she hasn't been at school in months and that they were really happy to see that the baby and her are ok.

Quinn and Rachel had class together every period so Quinn walked with Rachel class to class especially because she could back on to bed rest. At the end of the day they walked into the choir room and everybody looked at Rachel and they were very happy that she is off bed rest. When walked in and saw Rachel and Quinn he was relieved and Rachel wanted to tell everybody but Quinn would explain it to them when Rachel was done Rachel said that she was not allowed to walk fast or do any crazy dance moves because she could go back to bed rest. Then Quinn explained it and everybody understood it more. So had Rachel seat in a comfortable chair so she could relax.

Finn did stuff with Rachel but he didn't want to do much because she can go back to bed rest. told everyone to be here tomorrow early because they had to figure out dance moves that won't hurt Rachel or the baby and they did not want her to go back to bed rest so planned with Rachel's doctor so he could come with them so he could be there for Rachel in case any thing happened so the doctor talked to Rachel and the entire glee club he explained what to do in case something happens and Rachel needs him. Then he taught all of them how to calm Rachel down and or if she is to stressed how to get her to a bed and call him right away. They did not want to take any chances with Rachel and the baby so they took every percoshinary there is. The doctor also did a sonogram on Rachel before they left.

He had everybody take his jet because there was a sonogram machine in case he needed it he also talked to Finn to see how he is taking all this. He also ran through what would happen if Rachel would ever go into labor anywhere and he also told Finn what Rachel might say because of the pain in the labor and in the delivery. Then he took Rachel back there just to see how the baby is taking this flight he also had a room with a bed he had Rachel lay down and rest because the baby is not handling this at all. Then he went in the cabin area to tell them were Rachel is and not to worry and why she is laying down. Then Santana went back there to talk to Rachel and make Rachel feel like she is included even though having to lie down.

wanted them to practice their song one more time before they land the doctor got Rachel and put her in a wheel chair so the baby is not moving as much. Then they did it again but instead they practiced it as if Rachel was having pain or something and they practiced that and it was ok the doctor wanted Rachel to be in the wheel chair for Nationals just in case so they chose somebody to push her around and they just thought Quinn would probably be able to do it. So they practiced it with Rachel in the wheel chair and it was perfect the doctor kept checking the baby every few hours just to see how the baby is handling it.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting there sidling in

Chapter 5: Getting there + sidling in

They finally landed in New York and they had the doctor and Rachel get off first. Rachel was really tired and she wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't yet the New Directions had to go to their hotel and settle in so they got to the hotel and Rachel was amazed. The problem was that she kept falling asleep so the New direction's signed into the hotel and they got the rooms and stuff so they gave Rachel and Quinn their room key so Quinn could get Rachel ready for her to sleep then she heard a knock on the door it was Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Kurt they all wanted to come in and help with Rachel Tina was needing to measure Rachel for her costume so she did that while Santana got Rachel's pajama and Kurt was helping Quinn put clothes in the dressers and stuff while Brittany helped Santana put Rachel's pajama's on Rachel while Rachel sat their giggling because Kurt was helping Quinn out with clothes and Kurt groaning because he did clothes that were not even colorful and flashy. Mercedes was putting stuff up like make-up and hair products. Once Rachel was dressed Santana and Brittany left. Then Kurt and Quinn were finally done and Kurt left to go buy them better clothes. Tina was there for a while and when Tina was finished she told Quinn when Rachel wakes up have her come over so she could try it on. Then there was nobody there except for Quinn but Rachel did not mind.

Rachel lied back and fell asleep for an hour. Rachel was so wanting to see if anybody wanted to come up and talk to her and watch shows with her until she rembered she had to go for another sonogram. After that everybody came into Rachel and Quinn's room and Rachel was confused. Everyone was holding something in their hands except for Finn. Rachel thought she was dreaming and everybody were in their room Finn went over and gave Rachel this ring case and she opened it and saw an engament ring and everyone kept saying say yes which gave Rachel a puzzled look on her face and then they all started to sing a song which made Rachel cry and then it hit her he was asking her to marry him and Rachel said "I love you Finn and this is your child I am carrying around so the answer is yes Finn yes I will marry you." Rachel once she said that she was so over whelmed she fell asleep again. When Rachel's doctor came in to check the baby the baby was already in pasitshine and Rachel was having pain so she went back on bed rest. Quinn walked in and asked what was wrong the doctor just told Rachel she was on bed rest again because the baby want's to come early.

Quinn went over to 's room and told him that Rachel was on bed rest again because the baby wants to come way to early. When Quinn told him that he went over to their room and saw Rachel asleep with the doctor monitoring the baby. Rachel kept waking up in pain and then falls asleep again sadly the baby is causing her this when Rachel woke up the doctor saw and the doctor did another sonogram. Rachel was so tired because of the baby wanting to come early and making her sick she was too tired to hear the heartbeat. Quinn walked into the room and saw Rachel had monitors hooked up to Rachel Quinn got scared the doctor said the baby wants to come too early so he is monitoring the baby and Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6: The worry because of the baby

Chapter 6: The worry because of the baby

So the doctor tells Quinn to tell that Rachel won't be practicing the next day because the baby doesn't need no more stress because Rachel is so stressed the baby is stressed which is really bad for the baby. So Quinn went to tell and wanted to know if Rachel was ok so he went to see the doctor and the doctor told that she was ok. After that told Finn and Finn just was freacking out and so he literally ran to Rachel's room and saw Rachel so he just walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her head and she just looked at him with a confused look and then Finn said "are you ok said you were on bed rest again" after he said that he just held Rachel's hand and Rachel giggled and said "ya Finn I am ok the baby was getting to stressed and was really hurting me so I am on bed rest so I am not stressed and that way the baby is not stressed and won't hurt me again.

Finn told Rachel that he will not leave her side until she is off bed rest because he wanted her to feel better. Quinn walked in and asked Rachel if she felt any better or if she needed her doctor. Finn and Rachel were looking at each other and Rachel told Quinn to tell her doctor that she was ok. When Quinn left Finn asked Rachel when they were able to see if the baby is a girl or a boy. Finn went to go tell that he will be with Rachel until practice is over and Quinn is in the room and was ok with it. Rachel dad not felt the baby kick in a couple hours and she was scared so she told Finn to get her doctor and when Finn got the doctor Rachel was very worried and scared. When Finn got the doctor they both went into the room and saw Rachel there crying because the baby had not kicked so the doctor wanted Finn to leave the room so the doctor could see why Rachel was crying and to check the baby. Rachel was very nervous because the baby was not moving so she thought the doctor would tell her bad news.

When the doctor told Rachel that the baby is ok Rachel was very happy. When Finn walked into the room Rachel was very happy because the baby was ok and the doctor said that she could get off bed rest tomorrow if the baby is kicking and Rachel is not stressed. Finn walked into the room very worried and Rachel said she could get off bed rest tomorrow if she is not stressed and if the baby is kicking. The baby is very healthy but since Rachel is very stressed the baby is stressed. Finn was so happy to hear the news he ran and told everyone and he was just jumping up and down in joy. The New Directions were very pleased to hear that Rachel and the baby wear ok. Quinn was in the room again and she made sure Rachel was just fine every couple hours. Quinn was so happy that she got to help Rachel and they could bond and become better friends. When Quinn woke up Rachel was wide awake and looking at her baby bump. Quinn told Rachel that while the baby is growing the bump will grow too and it will be harder. Rachel told Quinn that she was ready and excited.


	7. Chapter 7:Night out in New York and the

**Sorry I have not been able to upload lately I just have been having writer's block and just that I have been very busy. So enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Night out in New York and the Question

The next day the glee girls went out shopping because the glee club was going out that night so the glee girls went to the store and they bought make-up, clothes, hair products, and shoes. While they were at the store Rachel was still in bed and sleeping she was waking up and then she heard a knock on the door it was the doctor and Rachel was very happy because this meant she was getting off bed rest today because the baby was ok. The doctor opened the door and went to check the baby and Rachel the doctor was done checking and told Rachel that she could finally get off of bed rest. Rachel was so happy she then relized that she could not find any of the glee members and she was worried so she texted Quinn and it said:

**To: Quinn**

**From: Rachel**

** Hey Quinn I just woke up and the doctor checked me and the baby and he said that I was off bed rest and I could not find you or anybody else around. So where are you I am kind of confused did I miss anything.**

Then Quinn saw the text and replied to Rachel and it said:

**To: Rachel**

**From: Quinn **

** Hey Rachel nice to see you are up. No you did not miss anything we are all just at the store and the boys are down stairs practicing. The glee club has a surprise for you and so me and the glee girls will be at the room in maybe 20 minutes. **

Rachel got the text and was excited. Quinn and the other glee girls were were at the hotel and in the room in 20 minutes just like Quinn said.

When the glee girls walked in with all that stuff in their hands Rachel was very confused. Santana told Rachel that they were going to give her a makeover so she does not just look pregnant but hot and Tina told Rachel just to sit back close her eyes and relax. So Rachel said ok and did just that. When they were done they had Rachel go to the mirror and look and Rachel was could barely tell that it was her. Then when she was done the other glee girls got ready and as Rachel loved this she was still confused because she did not know why she had to look all fancy and hot.

Everybody was finally ready and they walked out the door were the guys were down stairs waiting. Tina told Rachel to wait because she was going last so Rachel did. Once all of the girls were out Quinn said glee lady and gentlemen I give you Miss. Rachel Barbra Berry. When Rachel walked out all of the guys just looked. Puck said that Rachel was looking sexy, Mike nodded, Sam's jaw dropped, Artie told Rachel that she looked good, Finn slapped Puck in the shoulder and told Rachel that she was more than sexy and gave Rachel a kiss on her head.

Then Rachel asked is this my surprise and Quinn shook her head no and had Rachel follow everybody and she saw a limo and everybody got in and the limo pulled up to a theater and it was the Broadway show **Wicked** Rachel asked Quinn who's idea was this and they all said that it was 's idea. Rachel was so excited she could not believe it. Then when the play was done there was another surprise but ths was not planed by it was planed by Finn it was a nice and fancy resturaunt and Rachel was so surprised then when she got there she then asked again who's idea was this and Quinn said that it was Finn and she was so shoked. They all got out of the limo and they ate their dinner and it was time for desert Finn had a little surprise for Rachel then. Rachel ordered a choclete cake and ice cream so Finn wanted an engagment ring inside of the cake so they did that.

Rachel's first bite was hard and when Rachel put her fingers in her mouth to look at it she saw it was a ring and then she saw Finn on one knee and the glee club behind him and they were singing a song. Finn heard his que was about to come on so he stood up and he sang:

_Finn: __Her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

_Hole group:_ _When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Finn:_ _Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_'Cause you know I'll say_

_Hole group__:_ _When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

Then the song ended and Finn got back down on one knee and said "Rachel Barbra Berry I love you and you are carring my baby I want our baby to know that I love you and so he or she will always have two parent's so I talked to my mom and your dads well more on yell at your dads but any ways Rachel will you marry me" Rachel just looked at Finn and she said "Finn I love you too and and I have always thought about marrying you and to me this is fait it feels like we have been blessed with this child and it is fait because I bet this means we are supposed to be together forever and so my answer is….. " "yes Finn Hudson I will marry you."

**Tell me what you thought. Give me reviews and give me ideas on what should happen.**


End file.
